Snows of Winterfell
by Reena123
Summary: Cassandra Snow was a true northerner. Quiet, polite, but had a fire in her that winter couldn't snuff out. Working in Winterfell's kitchens she makes many friends and sees many things. This is her journey. {Slight A/U. JONxOC. Rating may change} *This is a tester as it's my first time publishing in almost 4 years. please take a read and let me know what you think*
1. Chapter 1

The cool bite of mid summer northern morning air swirled around her. Not used to the chill She pulled tighter he wooden over sweater and ran back quickly to the kitchens her task of gathering eggs for the day.

"Mamma, I've gathered the eggs" she said placing the basket gently down on the long wooded table in the bustling Winterfell kitchen.

Her mother was a tall woman. Proud as well a trait easily seen in her crystal blue eyes. Her long brown (but greying) hair always pulled back in a tight bun, all trade marks of her family it seemed.

"Thank you Cassie dear. Could you start on the bread for the day? Young Lord Rickon loves your sweet biscuits and I'm sure the other children would as well"

She nodded a silent reply and let her mother back to her task of running the kitchens as she tied her white apron, gathered her ingredients and double checked the recipe.

Half way through kneading the dough for the biscuits she heard a familiar rustling behind her.

"Excuse me Cassandra" a masculine but polite voice came from behind her as she moved out of the way.

"You're just in time Jon, I'm making your favourite." she sent him a wink and watched his cheeks turn pink.

Lord Stark's bastard son was someone Cassie always liked to be around, even when they were small. As a child before she started work in the kitchen it wasn't uncommon for her to be seen chasing him and little Lord Robb around the courtyard even though she was 2 years older. While she she enjoyed the company of all the Stark (and Snow) children, Jon was her favroite due to lack of certain formalities.

"Why do you always do that Cassandra?" He groaned as he poked around the kitchens, clearly looking for something to fill his stomach before breakfast.

She laughed as she rolled out the dough with the wooden pin. "Because it's so easy to get you blushing like a southern Lady, I can't help my self!"

He shook his head at her as he finally chose a snack. A bright red summer apple that was so crunchy you'd swear you could the first bite from the wall.

"When have you ever seen a southern lady? Let alone made one blush?" he said sarcastically between bites.

She shrugged placing the last of the soft dough on pans to be cooked. "I've heard my fair share of stories. I'm sure I could if I tried and who knows maybe you're part southerner as well. It would explain a few things." She said jokingly as she placed the pans into the oven

Turning around to catch his gaze, she realized the slip of her tongue. Seeing his uncomfortable expression, and he started to fidget a little like he always did when trying to hold back annoyance or anger. He placed the apple on the wooden countertop ready to make a quick getaway from the kitchens.

She strode around the table between them quickly grabbing his hand before he had a chance to run. "Jon I didn't mean anything by that, I'm sorry"

You could hear his deep breath through his nose. "We can talk later, you have work to do. I'll come by after supper." He said in a slightly monotone voice and jerked his hand away and finally walking out of the kitchens.

She sighed and got back to her work. Knowing Jon's mother was a sensitive topic to him she should have known better than to bring it up, even in a slip of the tongue.

The day passed long for Cassie, though not from lack of work. The events of the morning hung over her head. As she went about her day there were many things she couldn't help wonder about the events to come not only this evening.

There were whispers from other staff in the castle that King Robert himself was on his way from Kingslanding. The prospect both excited and terrified Cassie as she'd never seen such an esteemed guest come to Winterfell in all of her almost 18 years living here.

Later that evening after her work was done and her mother and head chef dismissed her, she stayed by the door in the hallway waiting for Jon to come as he'd promised that morning.

The clack of a heeled boot on the stone alerted her that she was no longer waiting on her own.

Looking up she say the familiar Forrest green dress and red hair of Lady Stark. She gave her lady a curtesy quickly.

"My Lady. Is there any way I can help you this evening" she said politely. Being in the kitchens she seen the Lady of the house from time to time to make sure the kitchen was running properly.

She nodded. "I'm looking for Ida, I have matters to discuss with her" she curtly said.

"Mother just dismissed me my lady, she should still be in the kitchen with Chef George. I can fetch them for you if you'd like my Lady"

Lady Stark shook her head. "Just take me to them. And if you would also have a few request from you as well Cassandra."

"Yes my lady" Cassie said leading the way to her mother.

An hour later, after receiving the requests from Lady Stark she made a mental note of them for the next workday.

Finally being truly free from her duties for the day she made sure all her supplies were away and apron hung and she left the kitchen. Calling to her mother that she would be back to the servant chambers later as she left the kitchen.

The sun was looming on the western horizon leaving an orange tint across the castle grounds that could be seen from the kitchen windows as she walked through the door and into the corridor

Soon a wall of black stopped her in her tracks with an oomph from both parties.

Rubbing her now sore nose she looked at the boy in question, seeing the all to familiar grey eyes of Jon. The annoyance he held for her earlier in the morning now forgotten and replaced with concern

"Oh gods Cassie." He said calling her by her nickname opposed to her full. "Are you all right? I didn't mean to run into you like that."

Cassie looked up at the boy she shook her head "I'm fine, it's not like I'm bleeding. I don't need a Maester" she shrugged of the incident even though he nose still hurt quite badly.

He sighed in seeming relived "I'm sorry I'm late, Father had some things he needed to discuss with me. You didn't wait too long for me did you?" he apologized to her as he guided her from the doorway so they were no longer blocking it.

It was that moment both Jon and Cassie noticed more seriously his cool hand at the small of her back. In itself a fairly innocent gesture but nonetheless his pale cheeks once again tinged pink as he quickly removed his hand but kept her gaze.

"It's alright. Lady Stark came to the kitchens just as I was dismissed. She needs me to make more lemon cakes tomorrow, plus a few other things extra" she said shrugging

He gave a little grin " Well Atleast I didn't keep a Lady waiting" he said as he offered her his elbow.

Just as he did Lady Stark exited the kitchen door, sending Jon an disgusted type of look she quickly went the opposite direction.

Jon sighed and started walk down the corridor Cassie in tow. After a few moments of a quiet walk thorough the halls Jon decided to break it.

"So. Where do you want to go on our walk?" He asked her as per usual.

Cassie looked out a window they were passing and seen the sun had once again sank lower. She thought for a few minutes then found an answer

"Can we go to the God's wood?" She asked a bit excited "please!"

He smiled and nodded as he lead he to the woods behind Winterfell, arm in arm.

An: Hi everyone! This is a new story that I'm testing the waters with. I know I don't exactly have a good track record with stories and updating but a lot has happened in my life over the last few years and I finally have some down time to do this sort of thing. Please leave what you think in a review, and please follow if you're interested!


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting down at the trunk of the weir wood tree Cassie breathed a sigh of relief finally being able to relax after the long day.

She debated kicking off her shoes but decided against it as Jon sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry about earlier Jon. I know it's a sensitive topic for you." She was too embarrassed by her behaviour that morning she didn't want to look at him so she started picking at the grass by her feet.

After a moment or two he stopped her hand from pulling any more grass keeping his grasp on it as well. "Thank you. I know it was a harmless joke; I shouldn't have reacted so strongly. You of all people know what it's like to be missing a parent."

She nodded agreeing to his last statement. Her mother had come to Lord Stark's father 22 years ago and he'd been gracious enough to give her a job. 3 years later Cassie was born, and her mother refused to name her father. Therefore Snow became her last name.

"It's not easy being a Snow. But it could always be worse." She added as she finally looks to his eyes. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Exactly. Now enough of this sad talk. Tell me about your day." He said with the smile never leaving his face.

They sat like that for over an hour like they did most evenings, until it was nearly too dark to see.

"Jon I think its time we left. Mamma will be expecting me back soon." Cassie said standing up, brushing the leaves and bits of grass from her skirt and held out her hand to help him up.

He accepted standing up as well. Following her lead and ridding himself of the leaves. "I agree. You have earlier mornings than I do. Let's go"

She took his arm and the walked back through the God's wood, and the gates until finally they got to the servants quarters.

Cassie looked up to Jon's eyes and grinned at him. "Thank you for another lovely evening Lord Snow" she said with the jesting 'title' she'd bestowed on him.

He rolled his eyes but smiled none the less at her joke. "It's been my pleasure Lady Snow," he said and took her hand and kissed it, keeping the jest going.

Though she knew he was just keeping their little joke going she couldn't help but blush a little. Thanking the gods for the darker candlelight.

Cassie in a burst of self-confidence took Jon's other hand using it as leverage as she went onto her tiptoes and planted a small peck onto his cheek.

"Thank you again. I'll see you tomorrow" she smiled letting go of his hands and quickly slipping through the door to her bedchamber before getting an answer from him.

After lighting another candle in the room she undressed for the night. Her mother could wait until tomorrow. Cassie's heart was still beating fast as she thought about what she just did.

'I just kissed Lord Stark's son. His bastard son, but still. It wasn't proper. I should apologize to him on the morrow'

'But you don't really want to.' A small voice said in her head as she blew out her candles and laid down in bed. 'But if he didn't like it, you could get in trouble. You might not be a lady but you should have more sense than that.'

Cassie's inner turmoil carried on through the night, until she finally got some sleep still worrying about what tomorrow would bring.

"You're acting strange today Cassie, what's going on"

Snapping out of her thoughts Cassie looked up to see Hanna the main hall server who often helped around the kitchen.

Cassie shrugged " Just have a lot on my mind today." Putting the freshly peeled potatoes into the pot as she spoke Cassie looked at Hanna. "It's nothing to worry about"

Hanna rolled her eyes not believing her as usual. "If you don't want to tell me it's fine but we can't really have distractions right now with all the events coming up."

She had a good point. There were birthdays coming up in the household plus the rumours were finally confirmed the King Robert was coming to Winterfell within a month and the whole staff was in full preparation mode.

"I know." Cassie said a little sadly as she stirred the pot of stew. "Is there anything else you need Hanna?"

Hanna shook her head "Nope, I'm just going now. I'll see you later!" Taking a few mid-day meal trays with her

Cassie smiled as her friend left the kitchen running out the door. But the next person in through the it was someone Cassie could help but be annoyed at.

"Hello sweetheart" he said in his usual smugness.

Theon Greyjoy. Lord Stark's ward, and one of the most smug and rude people in the whole castle.

"What can I do for you Theon?" She said polite but not without a hint of annoyance.

He hesitated for a moment but the walked closer to her and leaned on the wooden counter top.

"How many times have I told you, it's Lord Theon, and I'm just here to see you Cassie." He said eyeing her up and down that made Cassie feel for lack of better description uncomfortable.

"Well LORD Theon, I would appreciate greatly if you would call me by my full name. Cassie is reserved for close friends and kin." She said trying to focus on her work stirring the stew pot so the contents would boil too hard.

"Well we've known each other for nearly 10 years now, I'd say we're friends." That had been true; Theon had been a ward of Lord Stark. And yes there had been a time where she had felt sympathy for the Greyjoy. But those days had long passed and she could now no longer stand to be around him much.

"What's going on here?" Came a booming voice walking out of the large back pantry.

Cassie tried to not make an audible sigh of relief. George the head chef came walking into the main part of the kitchen.

"Are you distracting my workers Greyjoy." He said in a most intimidating way.

"No Ser. I was just merely hoping to make a request of the kitchen and say hello to my friend here" Theon replied clearly trying to keep his composure

"We'll make it snappy, she's got work to do" he said giving the man a threatening glare.

Theon hastily wrote down a request for her and left the kitchen quickly. Being one of the few servants who could read she scanned his note.

Dismissing it she laid it on the pile of others quickly returning to her work.

"If he comes stickin' 'is nose in here anymore girl come get me. I'll straighten 'im out." George said in a stern and concerned voice. "I know ye don't like 'is advances of ye"

Cassie nodded understanding the command as she got back to her work. Theon had become more insufferable as he got older. At least to Cassie anyway. She'd heard a lot of rumours about him from other girls in the servant's quarters, and not entirely good ones.

Even so Cassie continued on her work, events from the last few days swirling through her mind. Trying to pay it no mind and just get through these next few weeks as smoothly as possible.


End file.
